The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems, and more particularly, to super-absorbent, reduced-pressure wound dressings and systems suitable for use with wounds such as surgical wounds.
Physicians perform millions of surgical procedures each year around the world. Many of the procedures are performed as open surgery and an increasing number are performed using minimally invasive surgery, such as endoscopic, arthroscopic, and laparoscopic procedures. As one example, the American Society for Aesthetic Plastic Surgery reports that there were more than 450,000 liposuction procedures in the United States in 2007.
Surgical procedures involve acute wounds, e.g., an incision, in the epidermis and related tissue. In many instances, the incision is closed at the conclusion of the procedure using a mechanical apparatus, such as staples or suture, or closed using adhesives. Thereafter, the wound is often merely covered with a dry, sterile bandage. Of course, there is usually more disruption than just at the epidermis.
With many surgical procedures, particularly those done with minimally invasive techniques, much of the disruption or damage is below the epidermis, or at a subcutaneous level. Again, as one example, in one type of liposuction procedure, after the introduction of a tumescent fluid (saline, mild painkiller, and epinephrine), the surgeon will use a trocar and cannula with suction to remove fatty areas. In doing so, it is not uncommon to have subcutaneous voids and other tissue defects formed at tissue sites remote from the incision through which the cannula was placed or other incisions through which equipment was placed. The damaged tissue will need time and care to heal and poses a number of potential complications and risks including edema, seroma, hematoma, further bruising, and ecchymosis to name some.
To facilitate healing after many surgical procedures, such as liposuction, depending on the body part involved, a firm-fitting wrap or elastic compression garment may be used for weeks on the patient. These devices are at times uncomfortable, may apply compression in a non-uniform manner, and can be difficult to take off and put on. In addition, because of edema, a number of different compression garments may be required for a single patient. It would be desirable to address some or all of the shortcomings of post-surgical wound care at the incision and at the undermined subcutaneous tissue.